


Boundaries

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Vampire Bites, Vampires, emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed finds his resolve breaking when Thornstriker starts pushing him harder than he had thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

Thornstriker hummed softly as she looked up at the sky, leaning back against a tree to observe the stars. She eagerly jotted down her observations on the pen and pad she had in her lap when she spotted a shooting star heading north.  
  
She liked coming out here at nighttime. While her brother warned her it was dangerous, it was the best place to observe to the stars. And she was eighteen years old… She could take care of herself. Sure, she wasn’t very strong, but she wasn’t a child. She knew her way around.  
  
“Stargazing again, huh?”  
  
She perked up at the voice, smiling when she saw a dark figure standing in the shadows of the trees. “There’s supposed to be a meteor shower at midnight.”  
  
“Shouldn’t you be in bed by that time?”  
  
Thornstriker frowned at this, eyes narrowing. “I’m eighteen, not eight.”  
  
“Eighteen, eight – you’re still just a mortal, so everything just seems younger to me.”   
  
Slowly, the tall dark-skinned man stepped out of the shadows and into the light. While the sight of the vampire might have terrified most, Thornstriker knew she had nothing to fear. In fact, she owed her life to the man standing before her. She saw him as a friend for what he had done…  
  
She didn’t remember exactly how she ended up in the forest, but when she was eight on her way home from cram school late at night, a rather scary man followed her. She ran into the woods to possibly escape him, but the man had chased after her and attempted to assault her, but…  
  
Bloodshed, the vampire now standing before her, and his two friends, Novabomb and Nebula, had saved her. Bloodshed had picked her up and carried her away while his friends dealt with the man… She had been too young then to understand that they had killed him, but she didn’t know how, and she still didn’t want to know either.   
  
But Bloodshed had been able to calm her down (she had started crying when the man attempted to hurt her) and even took her home. Even at the age of eight, Thornstriker knew she wanted to meet the vampire again and purposely got lost in the forest in hopes to see him.  
  
Sure enough, Bloodshed had saved her once more. This time, Thornstriker was able to thank him by giving him her scarf (she had thought the vampire was cold at the time) and had been able to give the older creature her name and receive his name in return.  
  
She wasn’t sure why or, but it sort of became routine. She would go out once a week into the forest and Bloodshed would be there, talking to her while watching over her whenever she came out to visit. Bloodshed, while having an intimidating appearance, was actually incredibly nice and considerate. At least towards her. Which made her feel special and honestly… She enjoyed the older man’s company. He listened to her, even if he might have bored with her talk of the sciences. She had grown to like the other. A lot more than the point of friendship.   
  
And the vampire knew it too.   
  
“Still… I can take care of myself.”  
  
“Sure.”   
  
But Bloodshed didn’t say anything more, sitting down in front of the young teenager as she continued to jot down notes. He raised an eyebrow as she peeked back up at the sky before writing some more.   
  
“Something for school?”     
  
“No – just a hobby.”  
  
“Aren’t girls your age supposed to be interesting in guys and attempting to get laid?”  
  
Thornstriker stopped writing, a huge wave of embarrassment coming over her. While she knew sex was something normal, especially for people her age, she just didn’t like to think or talk about those things. She didn’t understand how people could be so… casual when it came to sexual topics. It was just embarrassing.   
  
She cleared her throat, putting down her notepad and pen off to the side. Bloodshed could clearly see how red her cheeks had gotten as the other tried to calm down.  
  
“W-Well, y-you know me… I-I’m different from most children…”  
  
Well, that  _was_  true… Thornstriker had always been different. Even when it came to her appearance. She looked like a little girl rather than an adult. Hell, she still looked about thirteen years old. Bloodshed was certain Thornstriker knew it herself too.   
  
“So what?” he said, giving a small huff. “Does that mean you’ve never kissed anyone before?”  
  
Thornstriker turned ever redder.  
  
Bloodshed couldn’t help but to chuckled. “Most kids your age are already doing it and you haven’t even kissed anyone.”  
  
“S-So what?!” she cried, completely embarrassed.   
  
“Nothing. It’s just funny.” Not to mention that the fact Thornstriker hadn’t even kissed anyone made him happy.   
  
It was… strange. There was something about this girl that made him feel attached… and attracted to her. Even since he first saw her ten years ago, he wanted to protect this pure mortal and… almost stake his claim on the poor kid. He didn’t know why he felt this way toward some human kid, but he did. And it only grew worse because when Thornstriker had turned sixteen, his feelings for her becoming less emotional and more… sexual.  
  
It disturbed him and he had even asked his father about them. He was  _not_  a pedophile, and yet… These feelings were disturbing, alarming. But Bombrush only said that the supernatural always had strange powers when it came to finding your soul mate, implying what Bloodshed refused to believe was true about him and the girl.   
  
He wouldn’t deny that he had feelings for the other. But… he couldn’t cross the boundaries that had been set. Thornstriker was just a kid… and a human. Bloodshed was centuries old and a vampire. They couldn’t be together. They just couldn’t…  
  
“It’s not funny…” Thornstriker mumbled. “I… I only want to kiss the person I… I like.”   
  
Bloodshed said nothing, looking down at the floor. He knew Thornstriker liked him. The young woman had even told him three years ago. But he had only told the girl that she was too young, not actually rejecting her feelings because, truthfully, he didn’t want to. He wanted to be with the other… But they couldn’t…  
  
“So you want to kiss me?” he said, cursing himself for letting it slip.   
  
Thornstriker blushed furiously, looking away from the other. She had told him before that she had liked him and he had turned her down before. She didn’t want to be reminded that he didn’t see her in that like. “Pl-Please d-don’t make fun of me.”  
  
“… I’m not.”   
  
A tense silence followed. Shit, he didn’t want to hurt her feelings or anything… He was aware of her crush on him and while it made him happy, he couldn’t requite her feelings. She was too young and a human. As much as he wanted to hold her to his chest and love her… he couldn’t. There was no way he could bind this sweet, innocent girl to a monster like him.  
  
Even though he wanted to. Damn it, he so badly wanted to just take her away. Lock her away. Be the only one to ever see her and love her. His desires frightened him. Why would he ever want to do that to a child?!  
  
Though… She technically wasn’t one in human years. She was an adult and very mature for her age. She was still so young. And he had known her when she was even younger. To lay his hands on her… It would have been disgusting.   
  
Thornstriker suddenly stood up, her head casted down and holding her notebook to her chest. “I’m going home.”   
  
He blinked. Home? Oh shit… Damn it! This wasn’t what he wanted! He didn’t mean to upset her! And just as she turned away, he stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her back with a little too much force.  
  
“Wait!” he cried, barely hearing her small shriek as she was yanked back.   
  
Her notebook and pen fell to the ground as he pulled her up to him. There were small tears in the corners of her wide eyes, staring at him with shock. Bloodshed could only stare back as he realized what he had done. Holding her thin, weak arm his grip… The poor petite girl crying because he had to be an ass.   
  
He never wanted to make her cry. He just wanted to be by her side… And protect her. And hold her and love her. Was Bombrush right? Was she… really his soul mate? This young human girl?   
  
Thornstriker looked away from him, feeling small and stupid. “Please let go.”   
  
He didn’t. If anything, his grip tightened.  
  
She turned to glare at him, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. “Let go-AH!”  
  
She was suddenly yanked forward into Bloodshed’s chest, his arms wrapping tightly around her with his hands at her head and back. She froze when their chests were pressed up against each other, his hand gripping at the back of her shirt tightly with his other hand holding her head in place. He was so big that his embrace practically engulfed her small form.  
  
Thornstriker felt her heart face, feeling a bit frightened. What had come over him? Bloodshed had given her hugs before, but nothing like this… Not with him holding her so tightly or so closely… She could feel his breath against her ear as his lips moved next to it.  
  
“Ngh…!” she squeaked as his lips grazed over her ear.  
  
Primus, she smelled… divine. It was the most delicious and alluring scent he had ever come across. Did she always smell this way? No… No, she had only been a child, there was no way she have this sweet scent when she was younger. But now she did…  
  
And it was making him aroused and thirsty beyond belief.  
  
“… You like me?”  
  
“D-Don’t make fun–”  
  
“I love you.”   
  
Her eyes widened. What…? What had he just said? He loved her…? She wasn’t sure what to say or do. She just stood there, motionless and unsure of what she should even say.   
  
“But you’re human. I’m a vampire… I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“Y-You could never–”  
  
“Yeah, I could… Just like I want to right now.”  
  
Her eyes widened and she was about to ask what he meant, but his face buried into her neck. She let out a sharp gasp when she heard him hiss, suddenly feeling his fangs against her skin. Right… Feeding. She had never been bitten before, but she had seen it…   
  
Primus, it was frightening to observe sometimes. And it looked… painful. Violent. She did like Bloodshed, but… could she let him bite her? Take her blood and feed from her? She knew that vampires only took blood from their lovers if they were human…  
  
Bloodshed was getting dizzy. She smelled way too good… He just wanted to sink his fangs into that beautiful, smooth throat and savor that delicious blood.   
  
“Push me away,” he growled.  
  
“Wh-What-?”  
  
“If you don’t want to be hurt, push me away!”  
  
The snarl startled her, causing her to jump a bit. But even if she wanted to push him away, there was no way. He was hugging her too tightly and kept her arms pinned at her sides. She opened her mouth to ask him to let go, but it was too late.  
  
Bloodshed could no longer control himself. Thornstriker shrieked as she found herself pushed up against a tree, Bloodshed having seized her wrists with one hand and pinning them above her head.    
  
“Bl-Bloodshed–!”  
  
The vampire grabbed a hold of her shirt and yanked on it, ripping off the sleeve from the force. Thornstriker let out a cry of terror, but it got caught in her throat when Bloodshed suddenly dove from her neck, sinking his fangs deep into her skin.   
  
Thornstriker wasn’t sure if she screamed out or not, but she squirmed and moaned out in pain. He hungrily slurped her blood, acting as if he were some starved beast. She pulled at her wrists, trying to free herself, but to no avail. Escape became impossible once his other arm had wrapped around her body, pulling her against him.  
  
Bloodshed was beside himself. This… This was her blood. Her sweet, delicious, savory blood. No wonder she smelled so sweet, hiding this delectable blood inside of her. He couldn’t let any of it spill, her precious blood…   
  
And what made it even better was how much he loved her. How much he wanted to cherish her, protect her, only feed from her… There was no way he could ever go to anyone else for blood after this. Just the thought made him ill. Thornstriker… was his. Ever since he saved her when she was just a little girl, she belonged him…  
  
“Bl-Bloodshed…! I-It hurts! Pl-Please!”  
  
It was like he had been hit in the chest. That voice… She sounded… like she was in pain. Frightened. He was just now starting to notice that she was trembling. No… No. He had sworn to himself he wouldn’t hurt her. That he would never tell her his feelings. That there were boundaries he could not cross.  
  
And he had crossed them all in one fell swoop.  
  
He practically jumped away from her, causing the poor girl to slide down the tree and land hard on the floor. He stared at her in horror, seeing what he had done to her.    
  
Her shirt was ripped… from where he had torn it. There were red marks around her wrists. One of her hands had come up to clamp down around the bite he had given her… Blood. Blood on her neck. Blood he could taste on his lips, his tongue, his fangs… And those big bright blue eyes, staring at him with confusion and fear.  
  
What had he done?    
  
“This is why…”  
  
Thornstriker blinked, growing even more confused as she watched Bloodshed curl into himself, almost as if he were about to throw up.  
  
“Bl-Bloodshed…?”  
  
“This is why I didn’t want to accept your feelings…” he said, his body shaking. “I-I never… I never wanted to hurt you… or scare you…But I am… a vampire. I feed from humans, I drink their blood, I have monstrous strength… I didn’t want to taint you…”   
  
He suddenly felt sick and forced himself to turn away from her. He was a monster… a disgusting creature who had hurt the one person he never wanted to. And now she was afraid of him. Now she must have hated him…  
  
Thornstriker took her hand away from the wound, seeing that the blood was no longer pouring out. Right… She had read that a vampire’s salvia could heal wounds. Perhaps her wounds were already healed? Though she felt a bit faint…  
  
That… had been scary. Bloodshed hadn’t been himself. Sometimes she would forget he was a vampire since she had never seen him feed before. Of course, she would surely always remember with this… frightening experience.  
  
But it wasn’t too awful. It was really only scary because it had happened so quickly. First he said he loved her and then he told her to push him away before biting her… She just hadn’t been able to follow everything.   
  
Slowly, she stood up. She wobbled a bit though, feeling a bit weak. Was it because he had taken so much blood? Possibly.  
  
“Bl-Bloodshed, I…”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“N-No, pl-please don’t apologize…”  
  
He suddenly turned around and shouted, “I hurt you! How can you tell me to not apologize when I hurt you?!”  
  
She jumped back a bit, frightened by the sudden outburst. He immediately bit his lip and turned away, feeling like a monster. Why was he so violent? So frightening… Damn it!  
  
“Pl-Please, Bl-Bloodshed, it-it’s all right… I-I’m fine… Y-Yes, it was scary, b-but I don’t… hate you or anything. I-I still like you.”  
  
Bloodshed didn’t say anything. He just stood there and refused to look at her. Thornstriker slowly started walking back towards the large man, rubbing her bare shoulder. Though she had been frightened at first, she still liked him. She could never hate him.  
  
She touched his back, making him flinch.  
  
“Bloodshed… it’s all right. I-I promise… Just… ask me before you do it again… okay?”  
  
Another silence fell over them. Thornstriker could hear her heart beating rapidly inside her chest. Was it no good? Did he not believe her? She would never lie to him! He knew that she would never do that to him! Or… was he just too afraid of himself?  
  
Slowly, she moved to wrap her arms around his waist. She felt him stiffen, but she just closed her eyes and buried her face into his back. He was so big compared to her… And he could kill her if he really wanted to. She should have been terrified of this massive vampire.  
  
But she wasn’t. She liked him. He had always been so kind to her, so sweet and loving… Even in his bite, it had hurt, but it hadn’t been vicious. Was it because he loved her? Was that why? She wished he had told her about his feelings sooner… But he was afraid. He was too scared to hurt her and make her afraid of him… though that would never happen.   
  
“Please, Bloodshed… I’m not afraid of you… I-I like you! S-So please… D-Don’t think I hate you… Pl-Please…”  
  
He finally turned around, causing Thornstriker’s grip on him to break. She gasped when he wrapped his arms tightly around her again. She gripped at his shoulders as he held her tightly, his face pressing into her hair. She couldn’t help but to give a soft smile when she felt his hand clench at her back.  
  
“Do you think you’ll… ever love me like I do with you?” he said softly.  
  
She blushed brightly, burying her face into his chest. While her feelings were that strong yet… She had a feeling that one day, they would be. Especially considering just how powerful Bloodshed’s love was for her.   
  
She nodded once, her cheeks heating up even more.   
  
Bloodshed held her tighter. Damn it… Damn it all. He no longer cared about boundaries. He no longer cared that she was a human, young and sweet and innocent and beautiful… She was his. She belonged to a monster like him, a monster who wanted to love and spoil this angel until the day he died.   
  
Boundaries be damned.


End file.
